The Aslyum
by Sindel
Summary: Chun Li has been requested to be sent to a aslyum..but Bison owns it and is detrimed to make her life hell in order for her to give up.
1. Default Chapter

Well, this will be a short story....nevertheless, I want it up. I need Bison as what he really is, and not these 'mushy' crap I been using. And that is a sick, twisted, perverted man.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sighs

Note: This is a little dark, so be careful. Also, some scenes shouldn't be viewed by people who might be offended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Xiang, you must. The doctors believe you have some problems that need to be worked out, or they believe it will completely consume you." the Chief of Interpole said.

Chun Li just couldn't believe it. She did not see this one coming.

She was invited to take counseling session three days ago and she thougt she did pretty well. But, the doctors have analzyed her results and said that she had bad issues.

Then, there was a anonymus request that she be taken to a aslyum called the Jackson Aslyum to 'work out her problem.' Chun Li had always thought she was perfectly sane, perhaps there were some problems, but not enough to send her to a aslyum.

"No! I can't! I'm not crazy...please believe me, sir!" Chun Li begged him. The chief sighed. "I would, Chun Li, I would but...some things you reported were a little...strange. For instance, Bison having something called a 'psycho power'? A little farfetched, don't you think?"

"He does! I had burns to prove it!" Chun Li insisted. "And something called a 'Dark Hadou'?" he said, rasing his eyebrow. "It's true! Ryu does have it, just ask him!" Chun Li cried out. "And a woman who can predict the future AND appear in people's dreams?" he asked.

"She can! Take a dream test, I am telling the truth!" Chun Li begged him. "Chun Li, I just think this might help you a little bit...just give it a chance. You might like it." Chief said.

Chun Li laid back and sighed.

"I'm not crazy." she repeated numbly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li placed in a small cell, and a small cot. "Goddamnit..." she muttered and walked around. "I'm still not crazy!" she yelled but no reply came back.

She slumped on the cot and sighed. "Only a few weeks, I can survie til then..." Chun Li comforted herself. She raised her wrist and a band was around it, showing her place. Chun Li began to play with it, and the door opened.

At first, she thought it was another doctor and didn't bother to look up and continued to finger the band.

"Isn't 'this' just ironic?" a cruel voice said. Chun Li lifted her eyes and saw...'him'.

M.Bison grinned as he watched her shocked face. "Surpised to see me?" he sneered and leaned against the wall.

"Y-you're h-here..b-but h-how?" Chun Li stumbled. "Oh you know me, just can't get away from these places..it's like another home to me." Bison snickered.

"H-how d-did y-you g-get i-in her-here?" Chun Li stuttered and Bison gave her a evil smile. "Well, Inspector, I remember opening the door and walking in here..."

"I mean, how are you HERE? You should have been arrested before you even reached here..." Chun Li snapped at him.

"Hmmmm, that's certainly a good question..I highly doubt the guards would arrest the person who pays them..." Bison trailed off. Chun Li's mouth dropped open.

"Yo-you own this place?!" Chun Li cried out. "What a smart little dective you are, Xiang." he sneered at her.

Chun Li's heart began to beat faster. "You...you sent me here. You were the person who requested me to be here!" she shrieked. Bison laughed. "You're quite good."

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" she screamed and lunged at him, but he caught her and whispered in her ear,"Word of advice: That just makes you seem even crazier."

"I don't care. If I kill you, I'll be happy. At peace." Chun Li hissed at him and then snarled at him,"And let me go!" Bison smiled at her. "Nah. I'll just keep you here...I kinda like this..." he said mockingly.

"Let..me..go." Chun Li said through gritted teeth. "I do all the ordering around here now, Chun Li. Best not to piss off the person in charge." Bison informed her and began to stroke her hair.

"You couldn't do anything..." Chun Li snapped. "And stop that! I hate it!"

"Oh really, Inspector? Try me. I can easily make my doctors write a statement that you are insane and that you are unable to care for yourself, and therefore, put you in my custody with just a flick of my wrist." Bison snickered. Chun Li looked pale.

"You..you wouldn't dare." she said. "Wouldn't I?" he laughed. Then, he looked at her and smiled wickedly. "You know, I could let you go...for a price..." Bison said, pretending to sound thoughtful.

"If you marry me and agree to be my wife...then I'll let you go." he finished. "When hell freezes over, you sick son-of-a-bitch." Chun Li answered. Bison shrugged. "Make it hard for you, I don't care. I love it when my prey tries to resist me....only makes my victory seem better...."

"You aren't going to win." Chun Li said definalty. "I 'always' win, Chun Li. Always. You cannot run away from me this time, love. You're stuck here with me for as long as I see fit. Try to run, and I will hurt you and bring you back alive. You'll end up being 'mine', sooner or later." Bison said calmly.

Chun Li swallowed hard. "You are wasting your time." she said with little courage and Bison smiled lightly. "Actually, I get quite bored. Playing with you will...entertain me." he said.

"I'm not your little toy." She snapped. "You are now, unless you give up." he said with finality. "But I'll play with you later...right now, I have buisness to do. See you later, love."

With that, he left the room and a helpless Chun Li.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain was the thing that awoke her in the early moring (or what she thought was early morning, Chun Li had lost track of time). She bolted up and saw Bison's hand glowing with Psycho Power.

"Had a nice rest?" he sneered and withdrew his hand. "What the hell was that for?!" Chun Li cried out. Bison shrugged. "I hate waking people up by yelling...so I thought I wouldn't want to waste my voice and I used this." he explained, motioning his hand.

"It's too early to agrue with you...but why did you wake me up so early?!" Chun Li hissed at him. "Consider this part of my 'entertainment'. When I wake up, you wake up. When I eat, you eat. When I sleep, you sleep, got it?" Bison asked and Chun Li glared at him.

"Asshole." She said. Bison shrugged. "I've been called much worse." Bison said and sat down next to her and began to stroke her hair.

Chun Li tried to get the fingers out of her hair, but Bison kept doing it. "You know, Miss Xiang, I always did think we looked good together, don't you agree?" he said, trying to egg her on. "Only in your fucked up dreams." she said.

"You have such a vocabulary, my dear. And trust me, the only fucking I do in my dreams is you." Bison repiled and that made Chun Li even angrier.

"Too bad that's the closest thing you're ever getting." she said sarcastically. "It'll happen soon, my dear. In half of those dreams, you're not very willing." Bison said. "But then at the end, you become 'very' willing."

"I wonder if you are a patient here." Chun Li sneered. "Nah. It would be bad for buisness." Bison smirked. "Anyway, that would mean I can't play with you, and I certainly wouldn't want THAT, now would I?"

"You couldn't do anything you want to do. You couldn't kill me, rape me, or anything." Chun Li said trimuphly. "Is that so? Let's see if it's true then." Bison smirked.

Suddenly, Bison yanked her off her bed and threw her to the floor. Then, he got on top of her, and smiled liked a manic. Chun Li began to squirm, and kick, but with no avail.

"Why are you resisting? I thought I couldn't do 'anything' to you." Bison purred in her ear, and licked it, making her fight harder. "You..bastard...you wouldn't..." Chun Li whispered frantically and Bison grinned. "Well...if I could get away with it..." he murmured and began to stroke her thigh.

Chun Li became frightened when he found her undergarmets and his fingers slipped inside the band. "Don't...don't, please don't..." Chun Li pleaded.

Bison smiled and got up. "I thought you weren't afraid of me..." He smirked trimuply. Chun Li glared at him through tears. "I hate you...you shouldn't have frightened me like that..." she said angerliy.

Bison leaned against the wall and said,"What fun could I have if I couldn't scare you? Anyway, it proves my point." Chun Li narrowed her eyes.

"What point? All you been doing is being a ass." Chun Li asked and Bison sighed. "I just proved that I could do whatever I want to you and not get in trouble. I'm sure the people down the hall heard you scream, but they don't care."

Chun Li bit her lip. Bison had a point. She screamed louder than she had ever done before, and no one even came to the door. "Even so..I doubt you would want to waste your 'fun' yet." Chun Li said slowly, trying to play at his angle. Bison then looked very thoughtful.

"How true." He agreed and looked at the floor and grinned. "But couldn't you just imagine..?" Chun Li then looked confused. "Huh?" she asked, already regretting it.

Bison then tried to yank her up to her feet before Chun Li rolled over on her stomache. He then put his foot on her back, leaned over and pulled her hair back, and whispered in her ear:

"Couldn't you just imagine us on the floor? Me ontop of you, while you moan and scream my name out while I pleasure you? Couldn't you just imagine yourself begging me for a little while longer?"

Bison then paused and said in a sexual tone,"Couldn't you just imagine us...fucking?"

"I won't take any part of your sexual fantasies." Chun Li hissed and he chuckled. "I don't see why not..you might find it pleasurable..."

"Sorry Bison, but I don't have those kind of fantasies often." She sneered at him. "Maybe you should..." Bison said calmly and grabbed her head in a vice like grip.

Chun Li then felt extreme pain in her head, as if it was going to explode. She screamed in utter pain, barely aware that Bison was laughing at her. Chun Li could feel Bison's mind slip into her's, forcing its way inside of her. She could feel his madness enter her very soul, his desires into her heart.

She dropped to the floor, breathing hard. Bison loomed above her, grinning down at her motionless body. "What..what did you do..?" Chun Li whispered faintly. Bison smirked. "I simply added some of my mind to it 'sharing'. My dreams now become your dreams, my desires become your desires, and my 'sexual fantasies' become yours." he explained.

He got on one knee and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Right about now...right about now, I want you so bad. I wish I take off all your clothes and have you right now...but I must be patient...it would be so much more fun if you begged first, wouldn't it?" Bison laughed and let her go, hitting her head against the floor.

"I'll leave you alone for now...but I'll be back, trust me. Don't miss me too much..." he snickered and left the door. Chun Li slowly found her way to her cot and laid her head against it.

"What's going to happen now?" she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Oh god..yes! Bison...oh, Bison..." Chun Li cried out as Bison 'worked' on her. Bison grinned at her. "Harder?" he asked, and Chun Li screamed, arching her back. _

_"Oh...Bison...I want you..I love you..." she cried out. "I know you do." he repiled back and..._

Chun Li shot straight up. "Oh hell...you sick, perverted bastard!" she yelled. "You rang?" Bison voice snickered at her. Bison appeared in the doorway and shut the door behind him.

"Bison...not only was that sick, perverted, and not just wrong, but Christ! You should be in a fucking straight jacket!" Chun Li growled. Bison shrugged. "I never said that they weren't very nice...maybe I should give you one of my more...favorite ones. Those are much better..." he said.

"I don't want them! I hate to think what your favorite one is!" Chun Li snarled at him. Bison then smirked. "Maybe I should..after all, you're going to be here for a long time..."

"No you won't!" Chun Li automatically said. "Don't tell me what to do, Miss Xiang. I give orders, not take them." Bison snapped at her. "Maybe you should! It might do you some good!" she said, jabbing her finger in the air.

Bison suddenly became very angry. His eyes flared a bright red, and he pushed her against the wall. Chun Li suddenly was frightened.

"What good? Why in the 'hell' would 'I' want to have some good in my life? I control you, you little bitch. I tell YOU what to do, not vice versa. And if you disobey me, I will not hesitant to hurt you. Understand?" Bison snarled, holding up his glowing hand only a few inches away from her face.

Chun Li flinched, feeling the heat on her face. Bison then turned away from her and left the room, and Chun Li could still feel his rage.

'I don't think he'll be forgiving when he comes back.' she thought to herself and slipped in the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li awoke groggily and rubbed her eyes. "Not again..." she muttered and sat up.

This time, they were screwing in a rather large closet, and Chun Li was around his 'lower' part of his body and was pleasuring him there.

"I wonder what would happen if I ever made you do that..?" Bison snickered. Chun Li raised her head at Bison.

"I thought you were still mad at me." Chun Li mumbled. Bison shrugged. "I was but I rememebered that I had power over you and that cheered me up."

"Goody. Here to annoy me even more?" Chun Li said sarcastically. "No...just to piss you off." Bison repiled back and strolled to her bedside.

"Having fun?" He asked mockingly. Chun Li glared at him. "Shut up." she said wearliy. Bison began to stroke her hair. "My my, still no respect towards your captor...maybe I should teach you to be a little more respectful towards me.." he commented.

Chun Li tried to slap his hand away from her head but Bison was too quick. "Tsk tsk. Bad move." he said and pinned her hand to the bed.

"Be a good girl and behave. Wouldn't want to mess up your lovely body, now would we?" Bison warned her. Chun Li swallowed as he let his free hand roam around her body.

"Your skin is so soft..." he murmured to himself as his hand moved up torwards her shoulder. "And so smooth...you have the natural beauty of a goddess..." he added softly. Chun Li did not know if she should take that as a compliment...

"Right about now, I wish I had married you when I knocked you out in the tournments....too bad I made you arouse me instead...." he muttered. Chun Li automatically became angry.

Without even thinking, she leaped upon him with a great fury. They both fell to the floor, and wrestled each other. Chun Li managed to get ontop of him and glared at him, but Bison rolled over her and successfully pinned her to the ground.

They both were breathing heavily, for they both did not expect the other to be that strong. Chun Li took the chance and rocketed her hips upward, forcing Bison to lose some of his grip on her arms and pinned HIM down.

But Bison pushed her off of him with his shoulders and locked her legs beneath him and her arms behind her. Chun Li narrowed her eyes up at him and he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Well, well well...isn't this a interesting little position..." Bison remarked. "I had no idea, Chun Li, that you were that eagar..." Chun Li's eyes flared up and she struggled to free herself.

"I'm not letting you go..you brought this upon yourself, you know.." Bison scolded affectionatly. "Oh please. You should have never said 'to arouse me instead.' I had no idea that you would go as low as knocking me out in order to screw me..." Chun Li said coldly. Bison raised a eyebrow.

"For your information, Chun Li, we never had sex...through, we did sleep with each other...but the only thing you ever did was strip off your clothes and sit in my lap. I wasn't actually going to rape you..." Bison informed her.

"I SLEPT WITH YOU!?" Chun Li shrieked. "AND I STRIPPED?! YOU SAW ME NAKED?! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY!"

Bison rolled his eyes. "No big deal, Chun Li...it wasn't like I forced you or anything.." "THAT ISN'T REALLY HELPING YOU!" Chun Li screamed and tried even harder to break free, but Bison weighed more than she did.

"Chun Li, be still. You shouldn't get all upset, it was one, or perhaps several, little things I told you to do...the only time we nearly went through with it..." Bison stopped just in time. "I have a feeling you don't want to know.."

"Might as well. Once I get a chance, you're dead." Chun Li said. "All you did was act a little more...eh, tempting.." Bison said, and smiled at the thought. "Maybe you'll do it once again when we're married...and I won't hold back..."

"Like that's ever going to happen." Chun Li scoffed. "It will, soon." Bison corrected her, and got up from her. "Goodbye for now, Chun Li, your future husband has some work to do." he said and Chun Li fumed.

"I..will..not..be..your..wife!" Chun Li said through gritted teeth and Bison laughed. "We'll see about that." he said and left the cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bison sipped his wine and gently put it down. "Chun Li! Where are you?" he called out, feeling a little aroused. _

_"Right here, Bison." a seductive voice answered. Chun Li appeared in a tight blue outfit, composed of a short skirt and tank top. She certainly did look like a whore. Bison smiled in a perverted way._

_"Ah...how nice. Take your clothes off, and get into my lap. I wish to be 'entertained' tonight." Bison ordered and Chun Li began to unbutton her top. _

_"And do it slowly." he added and she obeyed him, allowing herself to tease Bison. She stripped herself of her shirt, revealing her chest in a light blue bra. Chun Li started on her skirt and it dropped to the floor. _

_Bison, whose mind was busyliy wondering when she was going to take her bra off, just stared at her. Chun Li soon wore nothing and sat in his lap, facing Bison. _

_He started to roam around her body, wishing he could get her into bed, but Chun Li had pressed herself onto his body. Bison soon reliezed that Chun Li was putting most of it on his 'lower' part of his body. _

_"Damn..." he muttered. "Now, I'll have to use all of my willpower..." Chun Li, however, wanted to make him lose his edge. She began to kiss him around his collar, and his chest. She did it passionalty and fast that Bison could barely contain himself. _

_Then, Chun Li smiled. She knew how to make him go crazy. Her fingers went through his hair, knocking off his hat and it fell to the floor, and Bison didn't even notice._

_Her fingers fiercely went through his hair, her fingernails scraping at his scalp. Bison could hold it no longer. He threw her on the bed and began to kiss her hard on the lips._

_Bison began to unbutton his shirt and pants, just throwing them over his shoulder. All that was left was his undergarmets and Chun Li hands found them._

_But suddenly, Bison stopped her hand and said,"No..I can't. Not now.." Chun Li looked hurt. "Why? I love you Bison. I want you and I know you want me too so what's the big deal?" she asked. Bison settled himself next to her and sighed._

_"I know...but I can't...damn these stupid consiounus..if I didn't..." Bison stopped and said,"Let's just go to bed, okay?" _

Chun Li growled. Oh, Bison was going to get HELL for that....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeeze, that was kinda long. Read and Review!

Now, here's a question I want my readers to answer. I have decided to write more of these stories due to thier popularity...now, I don't have time to do "Love of a Madman" or "I got paired with YOU?!" or even "Angel Blood Demon Daughter". But, some stories I 'can' do. Here's the list:

First Kiss

Street Fighter Zodiac

Blind Love

Dream On

Never Tell

Orignal Sin (was Eternal Sin)

My Happy Ending

Dante's Inferno

That Chun Li/Ryu story...

The Cell

Who's Daddy?

The Letter

Til Death Do Us Part

Check my profile for the ones above...here are the ones I didn't put on there but I can do...

The Gambling Ring: Chun Li is thrown in the gambling ring of a drug ring tournment and Bison looks on at her..(AU)

Take Me Away: Chun Li is attacked and Bison takes her away to save her life. But he forbids her to leave and decicides to marry her to 'protect' her from any harm (he doesn't want to admit he loves her).

Missing Scenes: Ever wonder what happened during those SF: Victory cartoon? What happened during those ttime periods that just disappeared? Here's what happened...

Checkmate: Bison is playing chess when his king is cornered by a queen and remarks how that reminded him of him and Chun Li.

The Diaries of the Street Fighter: Chun Li and Cammy host a show where they steal SF fighter's diaries and read them outloud.

Street Fighter: Rewritten: Bison rewrites the entire SF series to his favor...how are they going to fix it?

Now, all yall gotta do is tell me which stories you want me to write...or, you could give me your ideas and I'll see if I could do them...

Thanks!


	2. Dignity or Virginity?

Lisa: Thank you! Sorry for not responding to your other reviews. One vote for Blind Love and more sorry for not doing 'Solider's Love for the General'. I like that fic too, because Chun Li has a crush on Bison with him knowing who he is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li could barely contain herself when Bison entered the room.

"You sick bastard...." she whispered to him and Bison narrowed his eyes. "Save it, Chun Li. That's what happened. I made you do that and you didn't seem to mind at all. Live with it."

"Not even Ryu has seen me naked, and he's my boyfriend for Christ's sake!" Chun Li exclaimed angerily. Bison 'hmphed' and leaned against the wall.

"Maybe because that warrior has no sex drive...he probabley doesn't even know the first thing about it..." Bison said coldly. "I rather have that than a man who rapes women all the time." she repiled back in the same tone. Bison made a face and said rather coolly,"I don't rape women ALL the time...usually, they just come into my bed willingly and I can't help it if they're sluts."

Chun Li rolled her eyes. "Please...your ego is blocking the blood flow to your brain..." she told him and Bison shrugged. "Maybe that's why I'm insane.." he said sarcastically.

"At least Ryu cares for the girls he goes out with..." Chun Li muttered and Bison looked angry. "Are you saying that I don't care?" he asked hotly. "Yeah, actually, I am." she answered.

"Perhaps so...but-" Bison stopped and said,"That man probabley isn't any good in bed....after all, him being so naive and everything..."

"That's what makes him so cute...he's so sweet and kind, and handsome and..." Chun Li trailed off before reliezing the truth.

"You're jealous! You're jealous of Ryu!" She accused him. Bison looked surpised. "No, I'm not!" he deined, shifting uncomfortably. Chun Li had glee written all over her face.

"Yes you are! You are so fucking jealous of him...I can't believe I never saw it before!" Chun Li cried out, pointing a finger at him.

"I said I wasn't jealous of him...why would I be jealous of him? I have more money, more skill, more power..." Bison asked her. Chun Li looked very thoughtful.

"I don't know..but I know you're jealous of him..admit it, Bison. You're jealous..." Chun Li coaxed him. Bison stood up straight. "I don't have to listen to this...goodbye Chun Li. I'll see you later..." he said and she yelled at him,"I know it Bison! Tell me why!"

"Nosey brat." he mumbled and left the room.

Bison fumed while he was walking down the halls to his chambers. How dare she accuse him of being jealous of Ryu, out of all people, RYU! He wasn't jealous of him...the man was stupid!

Bison entered his chambers and sat down. He poured himself a glass of wine and tapped his fingers.

"These are one of the days I wish I still had Chun Li here..." he muttered and sipped his wine. When Chun Li was under his control, she made the days more exciting...she could make him fall under her spell in under a second, and that was when she was wearing clothes!

When they kissed, time passed so slowly, allowing Bison to savor the kiss. When Chun Li slept, he found himself staring at her, unable to sleep himself. When she smiled, his soul leaped with happiness.

But the saddest day ever was when Ryu had taken her away from him and the warrior didn't mean to at all. He was looking for a good fight. Then, they became an item themselves, while Bison was mourning his loss.

'Maybe I am a little jealous of him...' he thought to himself as he took another sip. 'He has my Chun Li under his little thumb, while I'm under Chun Li's...'

Bison could not worry about this no longer...he had work to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li paced around the cell, wondering what Bison could possibly be jealous of Ryu.

'Well, he is cuter, and nicer...I don't think Bison cares through...' she thought. Chun Li wondered how Ryu was doing...she had no idea how long she had been here..

'FLASH'

_"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself.." Chun Li whispered seductively as Bison began to take off her pants. "And I love big girls..." he whispered back to her._

_'FLASH'_

"He should tell me when he's going to do that..!" Chun Li said through gritted teeth..

'FLASH'

_"Oh Bison..you spoil me too much.." Chun Li cried out as Bison slowly began to kiss her neck. "But I love spoiling you...that way, you pay me back even better.." Bison quietly repiled as he made his way down towards her chest._

_"Oh Bison, must you tease me so? You know I want you..." Chun Li asked him and Bison smiled. "Because you tease me everyday..." he said....._

_'FLASH'_

"Quit that, Bison! I hate your fantasies!" Chun Li screamed outloud, and the door quickly opened.

"Oh really? Then why are you enjoying them so much, hm? You are begging for more, aren't you?" Bison asked her as the door closed. Chun Li snickered.

"Yeah right. Why would I want more...even the thought of getting in bed with you sickens me.." she said coldly.

Without warning, Bison pushed her onto the bed and laid himself on top of her. He started kissing her around her neck and Chun Li finally reliezed what was going on.

"Get off of me, you pervert!" she commanded but Bison paid no attention to her. His hands slipped inside her shorts, and Chun Li felt her hand around her thighs. She stopped for a moment, and began to breathe heaviliy.

Imediatly, Bison got off of her and smiled,"You didn't resist me when I did that..in fact, I believe you liked it a little...I bet Ryu could have never done that."

"I-I didn't like it. Yo-you shouldn't do that." Chun Li stuttered and started fixing her clothes and Bison smirked. "Are you stumbling a bit, Chun Li?" he said and laughed.

"No, of course not..." Chun Li lied and Bison gave her a I-don't-believe-you look. "You know, I think you're just afraid..." Bison started and gently cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Of your own desires." he finished. "In fact, I think you're afraid if I raped you, you might actually enjoy it....or perhaps you're afraid of wanting the desire to have sex with me..."

"I wanted to, Bison, I wouldn't be playing around, would I? I would at least hint at it. But I don't, so there. You're wrong." Chun Li said. "Or maybe you can't handle the fact that you might have a slight attraction to me and you deny it. But we all know that lust just builds up to the point where we can't resist it anymore...." Bison said quietly, leaning closer to her.

"Then why haven't you..taken me yet? I'd imagine that you would have done it by now, since it's been awhile..." Chun Li repiled softly. "Maybe I'm waiting for you to catch up..." he answered her, thier faces leaning closer every second.

"Maybe I don't want you.." she said, and they kissed each other, allowing themselves to be loved. Chun Li pressed closer and Bison wrapped his arms around her. Thier tonuges wrestled each other's as thier lips glided together.

It was certainly a sight to see, the Shadowlaw leader kissing the Strongest Woman in the World and they both still didn't break apart.

Bison found himself feeling the exact same feeling that he felt when he had Chun Li in his grasp. 'She is so good..' he thought to himself. 'I won already. She should be giving up to 'me' now.'

Chun Li's mind was in conflict. All she wanted to do was stand there and kiss him but she knew he was evil. Her mind ordered her to give up to him, be his wife, but something stopped her from complelety giving in...

She needed to break apart. NOW.

Chun Li tried to move away, from Bison kept her from doing so. He held her tight like a young boy who wouldn't give up his teddy bear. She was forced to stay there and feel her heart soften...

'If I stay like this any longer, I'll give up! I can't let that happen!' she thought frantically. Chun Li tried to pull away but she couldn't move. The more she stayed, the more she didn't want to go.

Bison felt a little rejected when she tried moving away from him, but he rememebered that she was soon to give up. 'I'll finally get to play out my fantasises on her..' he thought happiliy.

Chun Li suddenly squirmed out of his grip and stepped back. She was breathing hard and averting her eyes away from him. "T-that meant-" she was struggling to say and Bison cupped her chin.

"Everything." he finished for her and smiled at her. "Admit it..you liked that."

"I didn't like it!" Chun Li said a little too defensively and Bison gave her a look. "Come on Chun Li, who do you think you're fooling here? You had your lips locked onto mine as if God himself could never break it apart...and I'm not complaining either." Bison asked her and Chun Li looked furious.

"I wouldn't kiss my father's murderer like that and you had absoulty no right to even do that!" Chun Li protested. Bison sighed wearlily and said,"I see you won't listen to me."

"When did you figure THAT one out?" she asked sarcastically and he ignored it. He stood there, thinking very hard about something.

'If she could just accept the fact she loves me...that would be the only way. If only I was here more often, Chun Li would get used to me and it would be Stockhomes Sydrome (AN: I cannot rememeber what it is called, but it where the prisoner falls in love with the captor). But I can't...how am I going to do this? The only way would be to.....'

That was it. A plan formed in his head and Bison suddenly grinned. He couldn't believe that he never thought of THAT before!

Chun Li was growing uneasy about Bison's grin. 'What is he planning now..?' she thought uncomfortably and Bison took a step forward.

"I think I know how you would accept the fact you love me..." he began and Chun Li scoffed. "That will never happen because I don't love you."

"You will, my dearest. But I'm sent to believe that this cell..." he motioned it with his hand,"is 'far' too...useless for a person like you. You need..better living quaters."

"What do you mean by that?" Chun Li asked slowly and Bison chuckled softly and whispered calmly,"What I mean is...that you will be removed here..."

Suddenly, Bison picked her up in his arms and Chun Li struggled to get free, but he held her too tight. "...and into my chambers, where you will sleep in my bed, and wait for me to come back home every single day."

Chun Li's eyes became wide. In his chambers, she was free game where he could kill, torture, rape, anything he wanted to. "You can't do this!" she screamed at him, trying to escape that a little rabbit who was caught by a hunter.

"Test me." Bison said coolly and forced her into sleep. He carried the beautiful maiden into his bedroom and placed her on his bed. He kissed her ontop of her forehead as she slept peacefully and sat back, watching his love sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li awoke hours later in Bison's room. "Uh oh..." she muttered and Bison snickered,"Had a nice rest, love? It's a big change from your cell, isn't it?"

"You? Damn, and I thought kissing you was just a terrible nightmare..." Chun Li groaned. He smiled and walked to the bedside and laid himself next to her.

"Hmmmm...it didn't seem like you were having a terrible dream, in fact, it looked like you were having a great time..." Bison remarked. Chun Li's face flushed.

"Well...you caught me off guard!" Chun Li said, embrassed. "I think you would have relized that we were kissing after three minutes, because we were kissing for nearly seven." Bison said in a smart aleck tone.

He licked his lips. "And you are a fine kisser, might I add..." he added and Chun Li growled at him. "You are a ass..." she snapped.

"As far as I know, I am not a donkey." Bison repiled, smirking. "Fuck you." Chun Li hissed. "Is that a promise?" he said, egging her on.

"Don't be dick, Bison...you know what I mean.." she snarled at him. "No..but I do have one.." Bison said, taking much enjoyment in using her remarks against her.

"Argh! Stop doing that!" Chun Li cried out. "Stop doing what?" Bison asked innocently. "You know what! Stop it!" she ordered and Bison shrugged. "I still don't know." he said.

"I said stop doing that!" Chun Li raged and he smiled. "Stop doing what? I still don't know.." he grinned. She looked so cute when she got mad...

Chun Li felt like ripping out her hair. "You know what you're doing because you doing it and I told you to stop doing it because you were doing it the first time, and now I'm getting angry because you're STILL DOING IT!" she said.

'This is fun.' he thought eviliy. 'She gets upset so easiliy...' "So what you're saying is that you're getting mad for something that I know I'm doing, which I don't, and you're getting mad because you told me to stop doing whatever I was doing, but I didn't listen and kept doing it and now you're telling me to stop doing what I did the first time and to not to keep doing it?" Bison asked and Chun Li clutched her head.

"I don't even know what you or me even said!" she wailed and Bison stroked her hair. "You look so cute when you get upset.." he cooed and Chun Li glared at him.

"Stop that!" she ordered. "Stop what? Stop what I was just doing or-"

"DON'T YOU START THAT AGAIN!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bison smiled eviliy. This was just too funny. Seeing Chun Li get frustrated was amusing, but of course, he wanted her in bed. It was also funny that Chun Li didn't even tell him to get out of bed.

"You've spent twenty five minutes in bed and you still haven't told me to get out..." Bison remarked to her. A I-forgot-about-that look passed over her face.

"Ohhhh! I could just kill you right now!" Chun Li fumed at him and Bison looked amused. "Really?" he asked,"Why haven't you yet?" Chun Li looked like she was ready to explode.

"Sweetheart, just relax..." Bison murmured to her and Chun Li narrowed her eyes. "I'm not your wife. Don't call me that." she said hotly and Bison grimaced. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?" he asked her.

"Nope." she replied. "I still don't like you and there isn't enough time in the entire world for me to learn to like you." Bison shrugged. "There will be." he said mysteriously.

"Huh?" she said, wondering what he was talking about. "Oh, you won't be going 'anywhere'...." he said again in the same tone. "Bison, stop talking in riddles! What are you talking about?!" Chun Li snapped at him.

"What I'm saying is that you aren't leaving this room without me, dearest." Bison answered her, grinning eviliy. "That is, until you stop being so defiant to me and learn to love me."

"WHAT!?" Chun Li screamed. "This..this is just like my cell...only bigger and more comfortable..."

"You got it. I thought you might..cured, if you stayed with 'me'." Bison laughed. "But don't worry, I won't hurt you..much..."

"I-I'll escape. You can't be here to watch me forever." Chun Li pointed out and Bison stroked her face. "How true....in fact, I have to go right about now..." he said, and got up from the bed. Chun Li was suddenly supicious of him not giving her anything to keep her there.

Bison was in the doorframe, Chun Li watching him every second, waiting for something. 'Maybe he won't do anything at all...' she thought.

"Chun Li, I may not be able to watch you every minute, but..." Bison said and flicked his wrist. Chun Li suddenly felt something tightly wrap her around her neck.

'Oh god...he's choking me!' Chun Li thought frantically as she grabbed her neck. Something cold hit her fingers and she relized that Bison wasn't choking her at all.

"What in the hell is this?!" Chun Li exclaimed and Bison smirked. "It's a collar, love. You are on a leash that chained to the bed...of course, it's long enough to reach anywhere in the room but the door...can't have you running around, can I?" he explained to her. "It's made of some of the strongest steel in the world, and I had it made especially for you, dearest." He added with a trimuphly voice.

"You can't keep me chained up like a animal!" Chun Li cried out at him. "Watch me." he said and shut the door, locking it tight. Chun Li left her mouth hanging open.

"He didn't..." she whispered in disbelief. She got up and tried to open the door, but the chain kept her away from the door a couple of feet. Chun Li tried to reach it from different angles, but no luck. It was too far away.

'Damn him!' she thought as she fell onto the bed. Chun Li then tried to tug at the chain but it was literally melted into the headboard, with no loop or anything. Her throat was all red and her eyes began to tear up.

"I...don't..want..him..to..do..this..I..want..to..go..home..he..is..gonna..rape..me.." she sobbed quietly. "I don't want to be his trophy wife.."

She curled up in the bed, and laid her head on the silk pillow. The covers were soft and silky, but it gave her no comfort. 'What I would do to be back in my cell...' she thought bitterly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chun Li, why don't you lighten up a little? You aren't in a dark cell, you aren't alone, and you have much more room to walk around in." Bison informed her while he was stroking her body in bed.

"I guess you're right...why AM I here?" Chun Li said coldly and he sighed. "You'll get used to it..." he said coolly and put his hand on her thigh and began to move upwards.

"Hands off." She snapped, but Bison didn't listen to her. Instead, his hand moved faster upwards, provoking some pleasure in her. "See? You like this..." he trailed off, allowing himself to roam her. "Hmph." she said and rolled over to the her side, her face away from his.

"Chun Li..don't be so stubborn. You're making it very hard for me to enjoy our time together." Bison warned her and Chun Li laughed. "Then, I'm doing my job."

"Or maybe this is just making me like it even more...after all, I love women who play hard-to-get..." Bison said thoughtfully. Chun Li scowled.

"Damn." she muttered. Bison started to stroke her body once more, and murmured softly,"Right about now, seeing you in this nightgown makes me want you even more..."

It was true. Chun Li was wearing a tight, skimpy nightgown that was a passionate red, probabley would be used if someone was trying to seduce thier lover. Her hair was at her waist, due to the fact Bison took it out of her buns.

Bison found her buttons on her shirt and began to unbutton them, showing cleavage. Chun Li grabbed his hand and glared at him. "I don't want to have sex with you." She said firmly.

Bison smiled at her as if she was just a little girl who was trying to act tough. "Alright, we won't. But, I want us to lie in bed naked next to each other." he said in a certain tone.

"I won't. It's bad enough I am in bed with you." Chun Li refused. Bison then clutched her waist. "You don't...then we'll have sex. It's up to you, dearest, I like both." he threatened.

"Fine. I'll be naked...I rather lose dignity than my virginity...if I haven't lost it already.." Chun Li hissed and began to unbutton her shirt, dropping it to the floor.

Bison followed the suite and dropped his pants onto the growing pile. Soon, they were wearing nothing and were facing each other.

Chun Li fought to keep the embrassed look on her face. Bison was only short of a nosebleed. He could barely contain himself when he saw her chest.

Chun Li's gaze hit his 'area' a couple of times, but quickly turned away. She found herself cursing the fact that she didn't accept the second choice, always felt disgusted with that thought.

They both laid there for a while, both exposing themselves to each other. Chun Li's mind was in such confusion. She found herself attracted him to, finding him so...so handsome.

Bison, of course, was thinking of how he could persuade Chun Li to 'have fun with him'. 'I wonder if I told her that she HAD to do it with me, she would do it.' he thought and was tempted to ask her.

'After all, you can't get any better than me.' Bison reminded himself and outstretched his hand...

'WHACK!'

Bison withdrew his painful hand and scowled. Chun Li glared at him. "Looking, not touching." she said hotly and Bison rubbed his hand.

"Damnit..." he muttered. "A pretty cat that bites...that's nice..." Chun Li smirked and rolled over. "Goodnight, Bison." she said sweetly.

Bison silently cursed while Chun Li closed her eyes. 'Damn that woman...she's like a glass figure..beautiful, but you just can't touch her...' he thought as he watched her sleep. 'Unable to feel her is like being in the ninth circle of hell.'

Bison stared at her, and Chun Li looked pleased and happy. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about..?' he wondered and put his hand on her head.

_"I love you Ryu..." she called out in a sweet, soft singing voice. "I love you so much, Chun Li...would you marry me?" Ryu asked her in a gentle voice...._

Bison shot out of the vison and became angry. He wasn't going to get anywhere if Chun Li just kept thinking about Ryu..he needed a plan and fast...Chun Li needed her dreams to be about him ONLY.

Bison pressed his hand on her head and closed his eyes, focusing on her mind. A blue light envopled both Chun Li and himself and it quickly disappeared and he withdrew his hand, smiling happiliy.

'Now her dreams are composed of me...' he thought, pleased with the outcome and he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li awoke and Bison had so 'nicely' chained her to the bed. She growled and quickly found herself a robe.

'Oh what shall I do today...maybe try to escape? Oh wait, I can't because Bison chained me to his bed like some slave waiting for her master to come home and fuck her.' she thought bitterly as Chun Li sat down.

Chun Li remembered that Bison was ready enough to screw her, in fact, more than ready. 'What fun things will he make me do tonight?' she thought sarcastically as Chun Li made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bison strolled through the halls of the aslyum, but was in a desperate need...he wanted Chun Li. His fantasies have gone way out of control...he needed something quick.

He knew the cure...having sex with her. It was the only way for him to get it under control. He knew that nobody has ever noticed that Bison was imagining Chun Li in certain positions, but the day Bison screws it up..well, that's another story.

Bison already knew Chun Li would not get into bed willingly, so he'll have to use persuavsion..but how? She is not easiliy impressed by his money or charms. Chun Li just wanted to get out...

Getting out...

Maybe..maybe Chun Li would react differently if...?

Bison put his plan to work and walked into the head doctor's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li sat, bored to death in bed. "I wish I had something to do!" she exclaimed quietly as she rolled over to her side. This was just as boring as the cell, but she was waiting for Bison, like some devoted wife.

Just then, Bison entered the room, smiling lightly. He shut the door gently and stayed around it. Chun Li sat up and Bison stared at her, or possibly her chest. After all, the clothing she was given to wear was a skimpy, tight, short nightgown that revealed her chest. And she wasn't wearing a bra.

Chun Li glared at him and said dryliy,"Find anything you like, Bison?" Bison grinned even wider and said rather arrogantly,"Already did..good thing I get to see them again..."

She scoffed and said rather coolly,"Want me lie naked again? Sooner or later, I think I'll be asking for a price."

"If you want to be a prositute, I can make that happen." Bison repiled and Chun Li became suspisuos of him staying around the door, the part where she couldn't reach him with the chain.

"Why are you standing near the door..?" Chun Li asked him and Bison answered,"Because I don't want to be strangled by you once you hear what I have to say."

"Why would I do that?" Chun Li asked him again and Bison waved it off with his hand.

"Chun Li, I want sex. I need it right around now and you're the only woman who can..please me. I want you and I want you NOW." he explained and Chun Li folded her arms.

"Too bad because I refuse." she stated and Bison smiled. "I thought so..that's why I have something you might want to be...put away..." he said calmly and pulled out a file and kicked it to her.

Chun Li leaned over, picked it up and fingered through it. The first paper had her name in bold letters and the other papers had..records?

Chun Li's eyes became wide and frightened when she relized that they were HER aslyum documents. One page listed her 'problems':

_Miss Chun Li Xiang has these problems listed below:_

_Hacullnations_

_Difficulty telling reality from her own mind_

_Sucidical_

_Repressed memories_

_Destruction of one's property_

_Denial_

_Has been sexaully harassed and/or raped by family member_

_Control problems_

_Murderous thoughts_

Chun Li looked on in horror as she read them. She flipped to the very last page and it read:

_Miss Chun Li Xiang has been deemed insane by her doctors and is advised to be kept custody by the Jackson Aslyum. She is not fit mentally to be in society. Miss Xiang will be well taken care of and will be carefully watched over her until her death._

_This has been decreed by the head doctor of Jackson Aslyum._

Chun Li stared at it for a long time and whispered in horror,"You couldn't...you wouldn't dare keep me here...this is fake..it has to be.."

Bison said camly,"It's not Chun Li. I'm serious, my love. If you don't have sex with me tonight, my doctors will turn that in to your chief....if you do, I will put it away."

Chun Li leaped upon him with a fury but she was jerked back by her chain and fell to the floor. She got back up again, but Chun Li was too far away to touch him.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU CAN'T TURN THAT IN!! I HAVE A CAREER!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed at him, trying to lunge toward him but he stood there oh so calmly.

"Don't even try. You have two choices: Either you have sex with me or I turn this in and you're stuck here forever. It's your choice." Bison stated firmly and Chun Li turned her face away from him. She didn't want to, her entire body was shaking but she said quietly,"A-alright. I'll do it with you..but you have to keep your promise."

Bison smiled and walked over there. "I will, my love." he said and stroked her hair. "You won't regret it, Chun Li...I promise." They kissed for a moment and Bison pushed her onto the bed and slowly began to unbutton her top....

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Several Hours later...

"That was even better than I have ever fantazied..." Bison remarked quietly as they rested. Chun Li looked away in shame and tears began to well up at her eyes.

"Did you like it, my spring?" Bison asked affectionatly as he stroked her hair. Chun Li just wanted it to be a dream...just a terrible nightmare...

"Yes, Bison, I did." she choked out and wanted to cry. She was like some wife who hated her husband, who just did it because he wanted it.

"And as I have promised, I will keep the documents and not send them...unless you act up." Bison said and Chun Li sat up.

"What? You promised to destroy them..." she said, confused. Bison grinned at her. "Wrong. I said I would keep them and not send them..I never said about destroying them...after all, I need them. You won't cooperate without them." he said, wagging his finger.

She felt outraged. "How DARE you! I gave you my virginity for God's sake! I did everything you told me too...! Oh, I hate you so much.." she cried out and threw herself back down on the bed. Bison sighed.

"Chun Li, I kept my promise. You agreed to those terms and now, you will have to go through with those terms until I deem so." he pointed and Chun Li closed her eyes.

"Yo-you're going to have sex with me again tomorrow night, aren't you?" she asked softly and Bison gently stroked her. "Perhaps. I may be tired through, but I highly doubt it." he answered her and Chun Li relized that her life was no longer under her control.

"What happens if I get pregnant? I don't want your baby." she demanded quietly and he breathed deeply. "Then I guess we have to get married then, huh? I'd hate to think what would happen if you ran away with my child." Bison told her and Chun Li clutched her covers.

It was over. Bison controlled her now, and he had blackmail. She would never be the same again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the basic thing now, Bison left her in the morning and came back in the evening, and she had to do whatever he told her to do. It could be sex, or Chun Li just had her clothes off in bed. Sometimes, she aroused him and other times, she had to sit in his lap.

Bison enjoyed this, but Chun Li held her own ground. She would not give up to him and become his wife. He often wondered just 'why' Chun Li would not give up, even through she was doing somewhat what she would be doing if she married him but Bison wouldn't worry about that. He was more concerned about Chun Li's health, because she would not eat or drink and if he made her, she would eat like a bird.

Much to Bison's disapointment, Chun Li refused to admit that she started to feel more attracted to him but it would be much more funner if she admitted it later in the game, when she was broken and tired, when Bison had worked long and hard to break her.

But what Bison did not know was that Chun Li already felt defeated inside, that her body ached and her mind begged her to give in. Her sprirt became damaged, but she still held on.

One night, while they were relaxing in bed, naked of course, and Bison was busyliy helping himself to her. Chun Li sighed silently, and he was murmuring compliements to her. He tried to stroke her body, but she turned away, not wanting to feel his touch for another moment. Bison growled a little.

"I don't understand why you feel like this is some sort of punishment. You're the only thing that keeps me from going on a murderous rampage...I should be the only one you truly love. Why don't you feel that way?"

"Let's think for a moment, Bison...you killed my father, you murdered my friends, you're a psychopath killer, and let's not forget a rapist. And you seem to have a knack for blackmailing innocent people." Chun Li said iciliy and Bison sighed.

"That may be...and I'm not 'exactly' blackmailing you, I'm simply using my personal belongings as leverage against you. And that's because I love you too much to ever go away from me." Bison defended himself and Chun Li gave a laugh.

"In other words, that's blackmailing." she pointed out and Bison clutched her thigh, nearly making Chun Li cry out. "Look, Chun Li, I have you now and that's what really counts. I just want you to give up..is that so much to ask?" Bison snapped and grabbed her hair, pulling it back to his face.

He smiled and whispered,"Just give up...it hurts less." Bison pressed his lips against hers and Chun Li tried to bite his tonuge in self defense but he was too quick. Bison let her head go and she hit the bed much harder than she thought she would.

"I love it when you play hard-to-get...that way, I feel the need to 'punish' you. In fact, you need to be punished for defying me." Bison purred in her ear and he rolled her over towards him and tightly wrapped his arms around her, making it difficult for Chun Li to breathe. Bison pressed her against him, making every part touch. His fingers began to trail down her back, making her spine shiver and forced Chun Li to snuggle closer in order to have some warmth.

"What in hell are you doing..?" she whispered, confused in his actions and Bison smiled. "I'm not going to let you off easy this time...I'm going to make you ask for sex." he explained and Chun Li froze. "I-I won't ask." she said quietly and Bison gave a small laugh. "You will...in fact, you'll be begging..." he informed her and his hand began to massage her chest.

Chun Li found a desire to want him but refused it. Bison knew this and began to work harder, Chun Li's desire growing to the point where she almost couldn't resist it anymore...

But Bison began to kiss her passionalty on the neck and Chun Li almost cried. "Bison...stop...please..." she pleaded but he didn't listen.

Chun Li couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it...Bison...please, Bison, I don't want to ask...." she begged again and Bison grinned. "Then why don't you? You want me badly and I can tell. Ask me and I'll do it. Admit you want this....admit you love me." he ordered and Chun Li closed her eyes.

"I-I love you, Bison and I want you...I want to be yours...I 'need' you...please..." she said and those were the most beautiful words Bison has ever heard.

He gently stroked her and she didn't resist him at all, but instead, she closed her eyes in pleasure. "If you love me and want me that bad..." he said softly and then whispered,"then let me have you...forever. Let me be your knight. Let me take you whenever I want it. Marry me and bear my children forever. Let yourself be my princess and we will be happy for the rest of eternity...do you agree?"

Chun Li nodded and Bison moved himself ontop of her. "You're mine." he purred in her ear.

xxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! And this has one chapter left, but you'll be suprised of what happens! Remember, tell me which story to write next, OR give me a idea that I might be able to do. Please keep in mind I may do another story that you didn't want.


End file.
